The Bloody Wings Of Saturn
by Lonely-angel
Summary: Life in the year 1254 is peacefull and ruled by great Kings and Lords. Just when things are normal peacefull, a terrible force will awaken by a young women. Never knowing that she is the destruction of the whole univers. Hotaru/Endymion R
1. Chapter one

**This is my first Sailor Moon story, well not true, but the first I actually brought it to fanfiction.net, it might not be the best, but I hope some will like it. I used auto correction, so people don't ask if I used it please! I'm French and its very hard for someone to edit my story, or check for errors, the only thing I'm trusting is my auto correction, though I am taking grammar class, really hard.but hopefully I will become better than I am, I'm not writing to publish my story, I just write for fun, cause it's the only thing I'm good at, except drawing.^.^ When I have time I will post some FanArt of Hotaru..hehe. Anyways, I'll tell a little about the story. The main Character in the story is Hotaru, AKA Sailor Saturn ^.^*Think u guys all knew that!* Sailor Moon isn't in the story, but I'm thinking of placing her in it, cause she might play a big role in Hotaru's life, but Chibi-Usa and the rest are there, even Endymion. OK And the main couple is Hotaru/Endymion!..I'm going to say this once, if you don't like those couple, please do not flame me, or continue to read this fic, obviously you wont like it, but you know never know once you start to read it..hehe. Its going to be a dark fic, some angst, well lots of it, and probably in the end some Romance, oh and tell me if you want the scouts to be coupled. I wouldn't mind adding the Generals; of course they will be good. OH forgot to mentioned this is during the medieval times, its almost based on the series, but changed in my way.  
  
The Kidnap  
  
The year was 1254, the year of Lords, Mistresses, Sorcerers, Witches and worst, Evil. The villagers of a small town thought it was normal to sell there son's and daughters to the highest bidders, cause the people couldn't afford to feed there children, so they sold them. The children of this town were so innocent and young; that they didn't know what were to happen to them in the near future, while the adults didn't care for them.  
  
In one of the villager's house, which was located near the village's stream, lived a young girl. Her name was Hotaru. She had short black hair and bright purple eyes. She was very lovely for a little girl. She had tiny freckles in her small cheekbones. Her nose was small and a little rounded  
  
One sunny afternoon just after Hotaru turned 16; she quietly walked in the forest near her house. She always loved walking while she picked up flowers. It was getting darker rather quickly, and she started to worry about the weather. She ran back home but then the rain came crashing down upon her. She ran quickly home, but when she reached house, it was in flames not only that, the whole town was also in flames. She couldn't believe what was happening. "Dad!" She cried out. She ran towards the burning house, but all of a sudden a tall black stallion ran in front of her, making her stop. She glanced up but to only see a dark cloaked figure. The girl was speechless; all she could do was to gaze into his bright blue eyes. After she could register what just happened, the cloaked figure grabbed her and pulled her up against his broad chest. Holding her like if he was protecting something dear to him. The girl turned around towards the blazing village, a single tear fell from her deep red cheeks. Her hometown was destroyed, not that she would miss it, but it was her only home. And her dear father, she will terribly miss him. He was the only person in the world that actually cared about her. Her vision started to blur and she couldn't remember what happen next cause all she could see and feel was total darkness.  
  
My Lord, what shall we do with the young girl?" One of the soldiers asked the cloaked figure. The dark man came off his black stallion with the young girl in is arms. He couldn't help but gaze into her peaceful face, but soon his expressions changed, back to his normal dark figure. Why have I capture this young girl? The dark Lord wondered. It don't matter she will become my personal slave has soon as she recovers. He thought and left the sleeping girl to the maids.  
  
Hotaru soon woke up with a huge headache. Never in her live she felt like this. The young girl didn't know where she was or how she got there at first. She got out of bed and glanced around the room. The room was huge and well decorated; it was mostly dark. She noticed also that she was well dressed and cleaned. Her dress was a beautiful violet color; it was a satin dress. Never in her life did she have a dress like this. She head footsteps come from the outside of her door. She remains still and frighten. She didn't know where she was or why she was here. I must have been kidnapped. She thought to herself. The door was flung open and two soldiers dress all in metal came in her room. They had no expression in their faces. I should be nice to them if they are to be my guards. She thought. Sometimes she can be so naïve. "Hello, my name is Hotaru." She spoke to them. The guards didn't say a word. She paused before she continued talking. "Do you think you could tell me where I am?" She said politely. One of the guards mumbled before he spoke. "You are in Lord Endymion's castle. You are to be his personal slave for the rest of your life." Hotaru was to shock to even speak. "Slave? What am I to do?" She asked them. One of them laughed. "You will soon know." He said. They both grabbed her arm forcefully and dragged her away. They brought her to even bigger room. She started to fear for her life and started to cry silently while one of them roughly pushed her on the bed. "Stay still girl, while the Master comes to see you." One of the guards said rudely. "Yes sir." She said, her voice sounding nervous. It was only a couple minutes late that the door opened once again, but this time it wasn't the guards. It was an older and taller man. He had dark hair and bright blue eyes. His face was handsome; his chin scare and perfect. She noticed also he had a big body, not the fat type of big, but a strong and muscular big type of body. He was wearing dark clothing and a cape. She knew he noticed her blushing and he wasn't showing any sign or expressions. Soon now she knew she started to fear him. She didn't know what to say, so she waited for him to speak.  
  
What a petite girl. He thought. But she does have a nice bosom and chest. He thought again and smirked. He walked around the room, eying her like a hawk that was a bout to catch his prey. He knew she was scared and nervous. That is why he chose her. He had a soft spot for weak and small girls, not that it stopped him for doing his evil doings. I don't know if I should call it evil, but more pleasure. He said to himself. He saw that she was slightly moving away from him towards the middle of the bed. He should say something at least, like knowing her name. "What is your name girl?" He said, his voice sounding harsh and demanding. It took a couple of seconds for the girl to be able to speak. "My name is Hotaru Sir." She spoke. Her voice was soft and beautiful. He thought. He smirked at her and she stood still for a moment, almost like his smile sent knives threw her spine. "May I know your name Sir?" She spoke after. How dare she ask me a question? He thought shocked. Never before a girl nor women dare to speak to him without being asked to. "You will only speak when spoken to girl!" He said harshly, making the young girl jump from fright and sadness. "But if you must know my name, call me Lord Endymion or Master." He said to her. She nodded, remaining her head low. "You will become my slave girl." He said to her. He waited for a sign from her, but nothing happen. "Girl I am speaking to you and when I do, I want you to look at me right in the eyes." He said a little louder. His voice made her jump and to look straight into his eyes. He walked towards her and grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, holding her tightly against him. He heard her crying softly, but she remained silent. She never expected him to do what he was about to do. He grabbed her face and roughly kissed her. She never had been kissed before and now she never wanted to be kiss. He let go of her and pushed her on the bed forcefully. He went on top of her and pinned her to the bed. The girl was terrified and started to sob uncontrollably. "Please Lord Endymion, you're hurting me." The young girl sobbed. The man just ignored her and continued lightly kissing her softness of her flesh. He laughed when he heard her soft cries for him to stop, but he couldn't stop. This girl possessed him, he couldn't understand why, but he felt strange feeling whenever the girl was near him. His body warmed hers; she couldn't help the sensation he was giving her. "Do you know what kind of slave you will become.Hotaru?" He had spoken her name like if she was some kind of witch or worst a whore. She shook her head meaning no, but remained speechless. "Please Lord Endymion.I've never been with a man before." She pleaded. He simply laughed at her. "You will learn girl, and you will please me!" He said rather harshly. She started to move under him, trying to get away.  
  
All night the girl cried and pleaded for her new master to stop, but he wouldn't. He loved it too much to be able to stop. After he was finished with her, he left her there to return to his room, all beat up and weak, her body ach with so much pain. She cried all night until she couldn't cry any longer.  
  
The Prophecies It's been a couple of days and her master never returned to her. She was beginning to worry, she couldn't understand why she was worried, maybe cause she didn't like to be left alone, or ignored. The maids as been there for her, dressing her, cleaning her after the awful event the other night. She had everything she asked for, got all the food she loved, and even the clothing was beautiful. It was almost like if he was spoiling her, giving her everything she needed. It was late afternoon and she needed a small nape. She felt something or someone jumped on her bed and giggled. She turned around to see who it would be and found a small girl, maybe around the ages of 10, she had soft pink hair in two ponytails, it looked like also that she had little rabbit ears, and the strangest thing was that, she had a crescent moon on her forehead. "Hi!" The little girl smiled brightly. "Do you want to be my friend?" She asked, giggling some more. Hotaru was speechless, ever since she was locked in her room, she never saw anybody except her maids. "What's your name?" She asked again. She was a spirited young girl. Hotaru thought. "Oh, my name is Hotaru." She has spoken softly, her voice timid and weak. "Hotaru." She said, looking as if she were thinking. "I know you! You're my daddy's new mistress." She said brightly. "Are you going to stay longer? All daddies other mistresses never stayed for long." She said sadly. Mistress? Daddy? Could Lord Endymion have a daughter? Does that mean he's married. Hotaru thought sadly. I'm only his mistress. She signed sadly once again. The little girl noticed this and thought she said something wrong. "Did I say something wrong Hotaru?" She asked. "OH no, you haven't. What is your name?" Hotaru said, smiling brightly. "How rude of me, my name is Chibi-Usa. But my daddy calls me small lady. My daddy is the greatest." She said brightly. If only she knew. Hotaru thought. "What does your name mean?" The little girl asked. "Huh, well my mother always said that it meant Firefly." She said smiling. "Wow firefly, I wish my name would mean that." "Small lady!" A woman's voice said from across the room. They both looked and saw tall women, around the age of 20, with long blond hair, tied with a red bow and bright blue eyes. Hotaru thought that she was very beautiful. She wore a nice orange dress, quite simple, but it showed her lovely curves nicely. Hotaru blushed, thinking she wished she would look like that. "Small lady, what are you doing here?" She has spoken again, her voice soft and gently. It felt like she was singing every time she spoke. "I'm sorry Lady Minako, I just thought I would visit daddies new Mistress." She saw Lady Minako sign sadly. She must know who I really am. Hotaru thought. "Well that was nice of you to think of Lord Endymion's new Mistress, but don't you think its time to study now?" She inquires softly. She smiled at the young girl. Chibi-Usa turned towards Hotaru and smiled sadly. "Can we see each other soon?" She asked her. Hotaru smiled and nodded. "Yes you may. I would like see you more often." She said. Chibi-Usa smiled once and then turned and ran towards Lady Minako. Just as she was about to close the door, she glanced at Hotaru and smiled sadly. She knew what Lord Endymion has done.  
  
Lady Minako brought Chibi-Usa back to her quarters and signed. Things have changed ever since her mother died. She spotted her three friends sitting and laughing. "Oh Minako, your back. Did you find Chibi-Usa?" A young brunette with a ponytail asked. "Yes, she's in her study room." She said and sat next to her friend. "Where did she run of to?" A blue haired girl has spoken gently. "I found her in Lord Endymion's new Mistress room." Everyone seemed shocked, except for three young women's standing near the doorway. "Its nothing new, she would of met the young small lady soon enough." Said the oldest of the girls, she had long dark green hair, and pure red eyes. She had her normal attire, which consists of a dark sailor suite with long black boots, which came up all the way to her knees, and she had a tiara with a red gem inside. She had long red earrings. Everyone consider her beautiful, but her destiny was a curse, considering that she was the time guardian, protecting the time gate for all eternity, which means that she knows everything. "Sailor Pluto, or I should say Lady Setsuna, how have you been?" Lady Minako said gently. "I'm doing well, Lady Minako, there's a urgent message I must bring upon the Inner scouts. Since you are the new leader, you must come with me. We shall disgust this alone." Her eyes were narrowed something was disturbing her. "I must say though, if there's something you must say to me, you must say it to my fellow scouts." Minako tried explaining. "It does not matter Pluto, it's best that you tell all the scouts." Said the blond women with the dark blue sailor suite. "Your right Uranus. It's about Lord Endymion's new Mistress, she's one of us." Everyone gasp in shock. "What do you mean Pluto, I thought we were the only sailor scouts. I never knew they were a other one." The brunette spoke. "That's where you are wrong Lady Makoto, Lady of Jupiter. You know there's nine solar planets in the universe, and in this room, there's only seven, and you all know that earth isn't part of the legion, and moon is part of our team, which means that there's a planet in which we haven't encounter, until a couple of days ago." Pluto tried to explain. Uranus continued in her place. "Saturn, she's the missing scout. She does not know of her dark powers and we cannot let her possess it. Have you ever heard to the story of the dark Messiah, or I should say the Scout of Destruction and Reborn?" "I heard little of the story, my mother use to tell me bedtime stories about her, but what does she have to do with Little Hotaru?" The blue haired girl said. "Ami, Lady of Mercury, she's the Dark Messiah and Sailor Saturn." "But how can she be her? She's so young, and helpless, you should see how Lord Endymion treats her." The young women with purple eyes said. "Its true how Lord Endymion treats the poor girl, but she must not know of her true power's or her past. It will to much for the poor girl to understand. You all must try to protect her from the evil that will come soon." Pluto said. "I fear that a prophecy will come to pass soon, and it involves the destruction of earth!" The three mysterious scouts left the four confused and frighten Inner scouts, once the close protector of their Queen. "What are we going to do?" The young Priestess asked softly, she was confused and all shaken up. "We will do what Pluto said, we must protect her and must not let her know of her true powers." The leader said. Hoping that they knew whom they were up against.  
  
Hotaru was starting to grow tire of being inside the room. Her maids told her that she wasn't allowed to leave her quarters. She couldn't understand why, if she were to become Lord Endymion new slave, shouldn't she be able to wander around the castle. She signed in boredom. She wished Chibi-Usa would come and visit her. It seem like she was the only one that took the time to get to know me. She thought. I got out of her huge bed and walked towards her mirror. She looked at her reflection. She wasn't the most beautiful girl in the world; she was pretty or cute, like some men in her village would say to her. She didn't understand why Lord Endymion chose her to be his new Mistress. She didn't like the idea that he forced her on her first night; she would have accepted it, if he asked nicely, but he had to force himself on her. She started to cry, but it soon faded away, replaced by hatred and anger. She saw her reflection and it wasn't the same person she always saw in the mirror. It was almost like it was a different person, with longer dark purple hair, but with the same color eyes has Hotaru. It was as if it was the older Hotaru, but more with only hatred and anger that showed in her eyes. Hotaru soon got out of her trance and stared at her reflection, the hatred side of her. The side she never thought she had. Yes, she held her emotion for so long, pretending that she was the good little girl, the nice and sweet girl, while all along, she lived in fear and sadness, witnessing her families murder in front of her eyes, the way the villagers would sell their children for living. It was a harsh world, and she didn't like it. She felt like it needed to be.what should she call it.Reborn. The face in the mirror soon burst into a dark menacing laughter. Yes.the earth will be reborn Hotaru, and you will be the key to it all. The voice behind the mirror said her voice sounding cold and harsh. Hotaru simply stared at the reflection. Fear and confusing running threw her body, seemed to be the only emotion she felt at the moment. She felt drawn to the mirror, like if she were to be replaced, or possessed. No.Please.let me be. Hotaru pleaded, but the force was too strong, soon her body will be gone, her soul, vanished. "HOTARU!" A dark and harsh voice woke the young girl from the trance, and the image of the older women was soon replaced with the normal image of young Hotaru. She blinks a couple of times, and saw Lord Endymion standing behind her threw the reflection of the mirror. He was glaring at her, and she didn't know why, but remembered what just happened. If he weren't there to wake me up, that woman would have for sure possessed me. She thought. She signed in relief, but she didn't know what to tell her new master. "What just happen? I demand a explanation, you were going crazy just now." He said harshly, he walked towards her and grabbed her shoulders roughly, shacking her hard so she would speak to him, but no words came out of her mouth. She didn't know what to tell him. What could she say? She couldn't say that she saw her alter-ego in the mirror, her dark side, telling her that the earth will parish in her hands. "Oh, nothing Lord Endymion, there's nothing wrong." She said smiling brightly, her voice betraying her. He glared at her, not convinced one bit, but decided that there was no use in discussing about it, he came for one thing and he will have it.  
  
It seemed hours that he was just standing there, staring at her. She couldn't understand the way he was treating her. It was as if he was concern for her, but then it was gone soon after she spoke. He pushed her away from him and turned his back towards her. She wasn't going to see his soft side. He told himself. He sworn to himself that he would never again, be "soft" like he was before when "she" was alive. Painful memories ran threw his mind. Hotaru didn't know what to say or do. She wanted to comfort him, tell him that it was ok to open up to her, but she was afraid of his reaction, she knew that he wouldn't let her get the better of him. She signed and walked towards her bed and sat down. She played with the material of her purple dress, smiling softly on how soft her dress felt against her skin. He turned towards her and noticed her smile. Pure disgust was shown on his face. He was about to yell at her, but stop himself. It was no use bringing his anger to her; it won't bring "her" back. He soon left after, leaving her once again alone. Her smile soon vanished. She remained alone once again.  
  
  
  
***Well that was it for the first chapter, I hope you like it, I know it might be a little OCC, but oh well, I like when things is different. I'll post the second chapter soon, if I see that people like my stories. 


	2. Chapter Two

Disclamers: Well I guess I should tell you that sadly, all the characters in this story don't belong to me. So don't sue please ( hehe. OH and bye the way, if u do not like the idea of Hotaru and Endymion together I would appreciated that you wouldn't comment about it, all you had to do is not to read this story. I just felt I should write something new, something that not many write about, and that would be Hotaru and Endymion fictions. Well happy readings! Days seem to become months, and months soon became years. Three years passed and young Hotaru was now 19 of age. It was the right time to get married, but the thought vanished once she became Lord Endymion's new slave. Almost every night he would come to her at night, demanding her to please him and he pleased her in return. He never changes his cold and bitterness ways, but she didn't mind, as long he was there with her. She knew she loved him; she loved him from the beginning. Yes, call her a coward, a derange women, how could she love the man that raped her the first night she saw him and knowing that he never felt the same way towards her. It was just how life was with her. Loving a forbidden man, a man that his past plaque him. He never spoken to her about his past, but he asked all kind of question about hers. It was almost as if he was interesting. No, it couldn't be it. How could he be interesting in a weak, ugly girl? No.he wasn't interested. But what was it that he felt towards her, was it lust, loneliness, the need for a body, for a other being. It might be all of that. One thing for sure, she didn't mind one bit. It hurt her knowing that he would never love her the way she wanted him to love, but just him being with her, pretending that he loved her was enough for her to survive. She could be wrong. He could love her, but was too afraid to admit it. Who knows? Only the Gods know.  
  
She saw Chibi-Usa less and less since the beginning. She was growing up fast, and soon she will loose interest of her father's Mistress. She never saw Small ladies maids, but she felt like they were watching her. She couldn't understand why, she didn't need to be watched. She signed sadly, she wished she had friends, someone to talk to, she was always cooped up in her room, staring outside, watching him sometimes sparing. She envy Chibi- Usa sometimes, she wished she had her looks her talents, her friends. For only being 13, she was the most beautiful girl in the castle. Her long pink hair, tied up in two odangos, and with her two rabbit like ears, her bright red eyes. Yes, she envied her so much. Hotaru's hair remained the same. Her eyes held the same dull purple color. She looked at herself in the mirror, the first time in a very long time. Every since the appearance of her darker side, she never once glanced at the mirror, she was to afraid that she would be possessed. She couldn't bare knowing that. But today was different. She could look at herself, but she didn't like what she saw.  
  
She knew that she couldn't bare any children; it was quite obvious, with Lord Endymion passionate nights with her, and after three years, never once she noticed the appearance of a newborn child inside of her. She really wanted a child; maybe Lord Endymion would grow to love her, or the child. He would feel the need to protect them both. She turned away from the mirror and walked again to her bed. Her maids would soon come fore her, making sure she was ready for diner. She waited for them, but at the meantime, she felt so tired and weak.  
  
She was practically forced for diner even if she told her maids that she didn't feel well and she wanted to sleep. She couldn't understand why Lord Endymion wanted to speak to her so urgently. She noticed her love sitting across the end of the table already eating his late super. Her tummy growled despises telling herself she wasn't hungry.  
  
After what seems forever, Lord Endymion noticed her from across the table, wearing one of her favorite dress he has gotten her. He fumed knowing she should be wearing his other dresses he bought her, but every time she would see him in special occasion she was always wearing that soft purple satin dress, though he had to agree that it suited her quite nicely.  
  
My maids said you wanted to see me? I told them that I wasn't feeling well, but the pleaded me to come down at once." Hotaru said practically whispering. "Sit girl, don't make me look up at you." He said rather rudely, but he didn't mean to sound like that. Hotaru flinched at the tone of his voice, but did what she was told. "Yes, there is something I wanted to say that is very important. We are invited to a special ball. Lord Diamond invited us to his castle and he wanted both of us, though I don't understand why he wanted you to come, to come to his ball." He said, not looking at her, continuing eating. A ball. She never been to a ball before, she wouldn't know what to do or say to the people there. She remained quiet, not knowing what to say. "So, I want you to be at your best there. I don't want you to embarrass me in front of all the high people there. Do you understand me?" He said harshly. "But Lord, I do not know what to do, I've never been to a ball before." For the first time he glared at her. "Don't be stupid! Do you think of me as a fool? I'm not going to let you go there without experience. Lady Minako, Lady Makoto, Lady Rei and Lady Ami will teach you. The day after tomorrow your lesson will commence. The ball is in a month, you will be ready." He said, his voice a little harsh, but hoping that she understood. She nodded her head and excused herself.  
  
Two days passed and Hotaru waited for her four new teachers. She waited in the study room, seated neatly. The door opened and the four Inner scouts entered. Hotaru smiled and admire them from afar. "Good morning Hotaru, how are you doing?" Lady Minako said, smiling brightly. "I'm doing fine, I hope you all are doing well?" She asked shyly. They all smiled and nodded. "So your first lesson would be how to dance. It is very important that you would learn how to dance. Now, I will teach you how to dance, Ami will teach you how to speak and Rei and Makoto will help you with your wardrobe." They all agreed and they left Minako with Hotaru. "Now, our first lesson is to learn how to hold your partner properly. Ok then," Minako took both of Hotaru's hands and placed them in hers. "Now you must hold him like this." She said motioning her hand over her shoulders and the other against her palm. "And the guy must hold you like this," she brought her hand over the young woman's waist and the other against her palm. "Now if your dress is to long, forget the shoulder, you don't want to trip over the guy, you're going to have to hold your dress with the hand that is placed on your shoulder" She smiled and they started to dance. "You see it's really easy once you get the hang of it." Hotaru fallowed her instruction and she started to smile and giggle. "I'm getting it aren't I?" Just as she said that, she stepped on Minako's foot. Making the young blond wince in slight pain. "I think we will need a little more practice." She said and signed. Hotaru simply looked away in shame.  
  
Later that day, Ami was teaching her the ways of speech. She told her it was good to know how to greet her guest or someone who invited her. Hotaru listened carefully, learning every sentence, and ways of speech. She thought how Ami was so intelligent and beautiful, with her bright blue eyes and soft blue hair. "Hotaru are you paying attention, you need to know this if you are not to embarrass Lord Endymion.' Ami said, her tone a little harsh, but not meaning it to be so. Hotaru looked a way ashamed once again. This is harder than I thought. She signed sadly.  
  
In the early evening, Makoto and Ray helped Hotaru on which dress to wear. The thought purple was her color, but wasn't sure if she should wear a dark purple or light purple. "She has pale skin, maybe light color wouldn't look so good, and do you think so Ray?" Makoto explained. Hotaru was going to give her opinion she loved the color black. "Makoto."She began but was cut in by Ray. "Well I think light purple would look good on her Makoto. Maybe if we mix the two colors together." Ray examined the two colors and placed them over Hotaru. Hotaru signed in defeat; they weren't going to listen to her.  
  
She was so tired, all she wanted to do was to sleep and forget the horrible events that just happened today. She never thought that the four Ladies would be so annoying. She lay on her bed and dozed of for a few couple of minutes, until she heard the door opening slowly and the footsteps of someone. She remained still and calm. She knew who it was and she didn't want him to know that she was awake. It still felt strange to her every time he would sleep next to, trying to touch her, to make love to her. But it wasn't like she would stop him. He would like though that she would turn some affection, not that he cared about her or anything, he told himself.  
  
He made love to her. Not the kind of love that she wanted, forced love, but she couldn't hate him. No, she loved him. It hurt her when she would hear him moan is past wife's name over and over. Almost like if she were his wife and not his slave. Hotaru lay curled up a few inches away from the dark Lord. She didn't know how she manages to survive this long. His constant abuse, sexually and verbally. She told herself that soon, he would learn to respect her and maybe, just maybe even love her. Her hopes and dreams were soon fading, just like her bleeding heart was growing stronger. She cried once again to sleep. Crying until her eyes burned and was dry. She heard him moan in his sleep, tossing and turning violently. He was calling out her name once again. She turned around facing him. She saw his pain and anger threw his face. His eyes were clamp shut tightly, and sweat roamed down his face. She sat up, covering her naked body with the white satin sheets and crawled next to him. She shook him gently, calling out his name softly. She felt him stire again. She shook him a little harder. "Lord Endymion, wake up, please." She felt him jerk from her voice and he opened his eyes. His dark blue eyes were gazing at her dark purple ones. He saw concern and fear in them. "Hotaru."He whispered. She couldn't help but smile softly. His dark face that he usually held vanished. But it didn't last, for soon after he saw her smile, his normal dark and monotone face reappeared once again. He sat up, the white sheets falling down to his waist and showing his well-toned muscles. Hotaru couldn't help but blush softly. She covered her naked body afraid that he might want to ravish her once again. If only once he could be tender and sweet when he would make love to her.  
  
"Leave me be!" He roared. Hotaru was confused. Where would she go? This was her room and the only place she knew where to go. "But my Lord, I do not have any other place to sleep, this is the room you required me to sleep in." She said softly. He felt her shiver and he knew also that she feared him. He signed; he never uses to be like this. Not until she left him.He signed and lay back down. "Fine then, but don't talk to me." He said and turned his back towards her. She signed sadly and lay back down, in the same position as before, feeling cold and empty. ***Well that's it for now, sorry I couldn't write more. I'm having a huge writers block. Anyways I'll try to write soon, but reviews are highly appreciated (. Well hope you like this chapter. 


End file.
